


Yeah? Do I look good?

by soapteeth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapteeth/pseuds/soapteeth
Summary: Kakashi takes Itachi home after a night of drinking.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Yeah? Do I look good?

It's late, Kakashi is thinking. It's late, and maybe it was a bad idea to go out drinking in the first place. No, that wasn't the bad idea, he guessed. The bad idea was, perhaps, letting Itachi tag along with them. But how was he supposed to say no to those sparkling eyes? Had Itachi ever gotten wasted before? Judging by the way he was stumbling and twirling along as the two of them made their way down the empty street, his guess was a hard no. Judging by the pink tint to his otherwise pale cheeks, and the dopey smile on his usually so blank face, Kakashi would have been surprised if Itachi had ever even had a drink at all. And fuck, maybe he should have let Tenzo take Itachi home. He had offered, because of course he did. Kakashi couldn't remember entirely why he had insisted on taking Itachi home instead.

And really, "taking him home" probably should have meant, well.. taking him back to the Uchiha estate. But that definitely wasn't what was happening. No, they were headed in the direction of Kakashi's apartment because that was the direction Itachi had started staggering in initially when they had left the bar. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Itachi smile so much, so maybe letting him get tanked hadn't been such a bad idea after all? Maybe it-

Itachi was on the ground at that point, Kakashi realized, but he was still all smiles, all giggles. Carding a hand through his silver hair, he made his way forward and put a hand on his hip. Leaning forward just a bit, he looked down at Itachi. And he was smiling behind his mask, even if it was only a little. "Having fun down there?" He mused. It was a miracle he didn't burst into a fit of laughter, a bit drunk himself. Itachi was looking up at him with what was quite possibly the single most adorable expression he had ever seen in all his life, and fuck, he couldn't stop thinking about how cute the Uchiha looked down there. 

"I'm-" Itachi had started, pushing himself up onto his knees at that point. "I'm having a great time," He said, and he sounded so.. happy. His hands moved up to Kakashi's hips, and the original intention was to get back on his feet. But apparently he couldn't make it that far, because instead of trying to get up, he was leaning forward to put his head against Kakashi's hip. Kakashi was just grateful no one was around to see, because he knew what it must have looked like what with the dull light from the street lamps hardly reaching them. It was a miracle his cheeks didn't go pink. He moved a hand down to pet Itachi's hair briefly before just hauling him up over his shoulder. "Upsy daisy," He said.

Apparently, Itachi found the sudden change in position to be amusing. He just put his arms around Kakashi's waist, hugging him from where he was positioned. Kakashi was melting, he was sure of it, because god damn it all, Itachi was the cutest drunk he had ever encountered, easily. It was funny, really. "Take it easy," He said, just holding Itachi over his shoulder as he walked along. There was an uneven little "Okay," in response, and he still sounded so cheerful. Good, Kakashi figured. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Itachi. 

The rest of the walk home was quiet, for the most part, aside from an occasional giggle from Itachi. It took some fumbling with the keys before Kakashi got his apartment door open, staggering a little as he walked in. He kept a firm grip on Itachi, completely unwilling to drop him. He nudged the door shut behind them and flipped the light switch on with his elbow, making his way toward his bedroom. He'd let Itachi borrow his bed for the night. Besides, he wanted to stay up awhile longer and read for a bit and he didn't want to keep the Uchiha awake by having the lamp on.

"Down you go," Kakashi said, lowering Itachi- still giggling and hiccuping- down onto the mattress. Or, trying to, at least, because Itachi had his arms hooked around him and he didn't seem keen on letting go. Which was cute, don't get him wrong, but even so. Kakashi was smiling again behind his mask while Itachi hugged his torso, face now pressed against his abdomen.

"Don't leave? Want you to stay," He said, the words muffled against Kakashi's turtleneck before Itachi eventually shifted a little to look up at him with that doe eyed expression of his. How could Kakashi ever deny that face, really? Such a sweet face, such sweet eyes. Itachi tugged at the hem of Kakashi's shirt a little, which caused the elder shinobi to wobble a little and fall forward. He supposed he had forgotten that he was also drunk, though not nearly as much so as Itachi was. Kakashi was quick to brace himself with his elbows on either side of Itachi's head, their faces just centimeters apart.

Itachi's heart must have skipped a beat, and he was a bit wide eyed now while he looked up at his senior. Had they ever been that close? He wasn't sure. Still in a bit of a drunken haze, he moved a hand up to Kakashi's mask. Everything felt so surreal in the moment, like moving in slow motion. And when his fingertips brushed along the hem of Kakashi's mask, Itachi felt fingers curl around his wrist, just holding his hand in place there and dragging him back to reality. Neither of them broke eye contact, and it felt like a small eternity that they just spent staring at each other silently. Itachi supposed he had never thought much of never seeing Kakashi's face. He never questioned it, never questioned him. It wasn't really his place, was it? And it was only because of the booze, he supposed, that his curiousity had spiked so suddenly. He had never wanted to see Kakashi's face so badly. "Let me just-.." He trailed off, voice soft. Before he could even consider his next words, Kakashi's hand was falling from his wrist.

Was that the go ahead, then? Itachi's mind was hazy as he tugged Kakashi's mask down slowly. And Kakashi didn't protest, so he figured it was alright. He had all the means in the world to stop him if he really wanted to, after all, and- oh. Itachi was sure his heart stopped. How could it not? Kakashi was.. well.. perfect. 

"What's that smile for?" Kakashi asked, and Itachi was sure he caught a glimpse of sharp teeth when he spoke. _Was_ Itachi smiling? He guessed he hadn't noticed, too entranced with how gorgeous Kakashi was. 

"It's just.. you look really.. really good.." Itachi responded quietly, setting his hand against the side of Kakashi's face and just swiping his thumb back and forth under his eye, over the scar there. "Handsome.." He said, and yeah, he knew he was smiling now because he could hear it in his own voice. It was a lazy sort of smile, dopey and drunk, and it matched the pink tinge to his cheeks. Kakashi leaned down a little more, taking note of every minor change to Itachi's demeanor. He didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage, no, that was the last thing he wanted. 

"Yeah? Do I look good?" Kakashi murmured, lips brushing lightly against Itachi's. Just light, at first, barely there. Until Itachi pressed back a bit, though, bridging the nearly nonexistent gap between them. His arms slid up to loop around Kakashi's neck, just keeping him close, pulling him down a little more until their chests were pressed together lightly. Kakashi let himself fall beside Itachi, pulling the other up on top of him. Had he any less self restraint, he peobably would have let things spiral further than they already had. But he didn't want to go much further, not when Itachi was so drunk. Not when they were both drunk.

And admittedly, it was hard to hold back when Itachi was on top of him, hands flat against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi wasn't too sure of how long they'd spent like that, just kissing on and off. Itachi's hands had started to slide up Kakashi's shirt, but Kakashi grabbed his wrists lightly. "Mn, hey.. what do you think you're doing there?" He murmured. His tone was light with vague amusement, and the smile on his face was subtle, but it was definitely there.

Itachi's answer came first in the form of a pout, then a tilt of his head before finally, "Taking this off?" like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Can I?"

Kakashi wanted to say yes, he really did. Because Itachi was so cute, and the thoughts he was having about him were admittedly a lot less than clean and pure, but they were both drunk. Itachi especially, and Kakashi didn't want him to wake up and feel any regret. So Kakashi wasn't going to fuck him, at least not now. So he just flashed a little grin and shook his head. "No, you can't," he said, and he couldn't help laughing a little at the little whine that left the Uchiha on top of him.

Itachi was definitely pouting, but Kakashi just pulled him down to lay on top of him. "Don't gimme that look.. You're drunk, so get some rest, huh?" he murmured, hands resting at the small of Itachi's back, just rubbing lightly. And thankfully, Itachi's attention span wasn't all it usually was in his drunken state. It was easy enough to distract him. "You're sleepy, aren't you?" Kakashi added, and for a moment, Itachi seemed to just consider the question. Ultimately, he nodded and let himself practically melt against the elder shinobi. "That's what I thought," Kakashi teased, moving a hand up to just slide his fingers through Itachi's hair. "So get some rest, and if you still wanna take my shirt off in the morning, I'll let you," He said.

Itachi seemed happy enough with that compromise, just nuzzling his face against Kakashi's neck and snuggling up against him. It was comfortable; Kakashi felt warm and safe and Itachi the idea of sleep did sound quite appealing. He didn't want to move from where he was. "Okay.." He murmured against Kakashi's neck, and he couldnt help smiling just a bit.

Maybe the bar hadn't been such a bad idea after all, Kakashi figured.


End file.
